


Liquify

by StarfallGalaxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Nervousness, neotenic Irkens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: Well, Zim had done it. He had successfully melted Dib’s organs.





	Liquify

Well, Zim had done it. He had successfully melted Dib’s organs.  
Dib’s face was red, his mouth felt dry, he was shaking slightly, there was an odd lightness in his chest and Zim was hugging him. Truly, actually hugging him. Dib hid his face into his pillow, facing away from the tiny Irken who stared up at him, his little arms around Dib and his tiny claws clutching Dib’s shirt like that was important for Zim to keep doing. Like Dib wasn’t messing up, he was needed.  
He bit the pillow to stop the little squeaks, nervous giggles and sobs he could feel trying to bubble up his throat. He was so nervous, this being the first time Zim had hugged him with the real goal of just hugging him in mind. That, coupled with the idea that Zim had followed him to college and had become his roommate was almost too much for Dib to handle-not that Zim wasn’t always too much to handle.  
“Dib-human? Your pathetic human life-pump is moving too fast again,” Zim’s claw found its way to his heart, sharp and unforgiving but also so small and belonging to his obsession. “Are you experiencing a… ‘heart-attack’?”  
No, but he was pretty sure heart-attacks must feel something like this.  
Zim seemed unsatisfied with the movement meaning ‘no’, his claw coming up to forcefully turn Dib’s head from the pillow to a full-on staring contest. Their foreheads rested together, Zim’s galaxy-berry eyes glaring up at the boy’s blood-red cheeks, the ‘deer-in headlights’ expression in the gold eyes getting worse when Zim tilted his head in confusion and his lekku followed suit, just like a puppy’s ears….  
Dib made an unappealing squeaky noise and face-planted into his pillow, his shoulders shaking with nervous laughter. Zim’s lekku snapped back, wondering if he had done something wrong. How was he supposed to court this human if he kept making these weird noises or running away from his advances? Was this the correct way for humans to react to courting?  
“GRRR! Hey! Zim was not inviting you to nap!” Zim crawled onto Dib’s back, punching and shaking him. “Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, Dib! Dib! Dib!”  
Nope, Dib had died. He had melted into a little puddle of lovesick goo because Gaz had been right about this stupid crush. There was no facing Zim now, he couldn’t do it ever again. He’d just have to face facts and let the Earth he had worked so hard to protect swallow him up. This was too much-  
Zim had finally gotten angry enough to use his actual strength, smack!, “WILL YOU JUST TELL ZIM WHAT IS WRONG?!”  
“Y-you-” Dib started to get up, his one arm wrapping around him to pull the Irken to his chest. “You’re… “  
“Eh?”  
Dib’s hand squished Zim’s cheeks, forcing the Irk to look directly into flashing golden eyes, “You’re too cute.”  
Zim was about to argue, but instead got a mouth awkwardly pressing against his. Dib’s lips were chapped, he was terrible at kissing but something in Zim just melted away, though he couldn’t tell what. In fact, he couldn’t tell which way was up or down like this, so maybe that was okay. Maybe being dizzy was a symptom of this terrible lurve disease he had found himself caught up in.  
Dib removed his lips from Zim’s, the Irken becoming a cute shade of violet when he realized exactly what he had just admitted to himself. Zim made an unappealing squeaky sound, clamping his claws over his face.  
“Uh...Zim?”  
It was too horrible to imagine, too terrible to think that he, Zim, had just admitted to loving the stupid Earth-monkey. That’s it, Zim had died. He had melted into a little puddle of icky lurve joos because GIR had been right about this stupid crush. There was no facing Dib now, he couldn’t do it ever again. He’d just have to face facts and let the Earth he had worked so hard to destroy swallow him up. This was too much….


End file.
